Enchantix
Enchantix is the third transformation for fairies of the Dragnix Club that was introduced in Season 3. * Previous Transformation: Charmix * Next Transformation: Believix Requirements In order for a fairy to earn her Enchantix, she has to save someone from her home planet and show great sacrifice in doing so. When in her Enchantix stage, the fairy's attacks are much stronger, she can decrease in size (miniaturization) and break dark spells with her fairy dust which is in a vial around her neck. This is seen shortly after Layla earns her Enchantix and uses the fairy dust on her wings to heal her blindness. Exceptions Miu are the only known exceptions to this rule. By believing in her power to defeat evil (after meditating with the sorceress Maia on Pyros) Miu was able to will herself into Enchantix. Miu would have not got her Enchantix if her inner dragon. Passion for another's life could be a key factor in triggering a fairy's Enchantix status, i.e. when Miranda volunteered to perish in the Alfea library fire to give Azami a chance to escape, Azami refused to leave her friend. Her love for her friend was so strong that it was enough to earn her her Enchantix. However since Miranda is the servant of Musa's realm, Ignisia, this implies she gained her Enchantix in the conventional way by saving someone from her realm. Magical Abilities Enchantix is the final form of a fairy that makes her a complete fairy. It allows them to Miniaturize themselves and to use Fairy Dust to break dark spells and makes them more powerful as well. Enchantix also allows Fairies to earn new Higher Fairy Forms such as Believix, Harmonix, and Sirenix and possibly many others as well that are accessible only in specific situations and give them more powers compared to other normal/Enchantix fairies. Disenchantix : Main article: Disenchantix Disenchantix is the opposite of Enchantix. Selena and Caris have this power in a fight with the Dragnix Club of Season 3 for destroy the Winx Club. Appearance Enchantix fairies wear flowing clothes and barefoot sandals. They have big colorful wings that often have jewels hanging off of them, and are covered in fairy dust. Their outfits are extremely bright and are sometimes complicated. They wear barefoot sandals decorated with jewels that sometimes go up to their calves. Individually, hair may change color and grow. Hair is often decorated, braided, beaded, etc. Fairies also sometimes wear a tiara or other elaborate jewelry. They often wear a choker or necklace that holds a small bottle of fairy dust that can break dark spells. Ways of earning Enchantix Here are the ways of the Enchantix that each girl earned. * Tsukiko: She healed the demon queen Morgana instead of herself. * Hyang: She used up all of her Winx energy to rescue her father King Ryus from being attacked by the Phoenix. * Azami: Saving her servante Miranda from her planet Ignisia from perishing in the fire. * Doori: Rescuing her little sister Sasha from drowning in a poisoned cake. * Miu: Focusing her energy through challenges on Pyros. . Known Enchantix Fairies * Faragonda * Miu * Hyang * Doori * Azami * Tsukiko * Aqua Gallery